


Три вещи, которые Джон Ватсон прячет в квартире перед отъездом на медицинскую конференцию

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Смотреть название.





	Три вещи, которые Джон Ватсон прячет в квартире перед отъездом на медицинскую конференцию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Things John Watson Hides in the Flat before Leaving for a Medical Conference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214516) by [nickelsandcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsandcoats/pseuds/nickelsandcoats). 



**Три вещи, которые Джон Ватсон прячет в квартире перед отъездом на медицинскую конференцию:**

1\. Сто шестьдесят три стикера с загадочными надписями на каждом. (Когда Шерлок найдёт их, он в течение многих часов будет пытаться понять, в чём смысл сообщения. В конечном итоге несколько часов спустя он напишет Джону и спросит, что тот имеет в виду. А Джон не признается ему, что смысла в них никакого и нет − всё это было сделано для того, чтобы таинственные записки его заняли и, надо надеяться, отвлекли от скуки и огорчения из-за того, что Джон уехал).

2\. Фотография, сделанная в Афганистане. (Та, которую Шерлок никогда не видел. Найдя её, он отправит Джону своё изображение в тот момент, когда доктор сидит на семинаре по лечению инфекций мочевыводящих путей. Всё закончится тем, что Джон уйдёт с семинара так быстро, как сможет, для того, чтобы уединиться в туалете и отправить Шерлоку смс-ку сексуального содержания).

3\. Аудио с записью того, что он собирался сделать с Шерлоком, как только вернётся домой. (Шерлок позвонил ему после того, как её послушал. К счастью, Джон находился в своём гостиничном номере, поэтому мог дрочить, слушая голос Шерлока: детектив рассказывал ему, как он будет наслаждаться всем, о чём говорилось в записи).

**И одна вещь, которую Шерлок спрятал в чемодане Джона прежде, чем тот уехал:**

1\. MP3-плеер с наушниками. Там только музыка, которую играет Шерлок, чтобы Джон мог заснуть после того, как ему приснится кошмар. (Ощущая угрызения совести, Джон слушает её каждую ночь, понимая, что это за мелодии. И, если это возможно, он любит Шерлока ещё сильнее за его заботу о том, чтобы ему хорошо и спокойно спалось в чужой постели в незнакомом городе).


End file.
